fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
MoCC: Episode 95
Wolf) *Through speaker* Auh...Wolfgang, you've finally made your discussion... Wolfgang) So...*Leaves portal on Volf* Where are they?! Wolf) *Through speaker* Who? ''' '''Wolfgang) YOU KNOW! Wolf) *Through speaker* No I don't...But I do know something Wolfgang) WHAT?! Wolf) Darterym is waiting for you... Wolfgang) ... Wolf) And DF, you get the Bakugan surrounding you! DF) ... Wolfgang) No, that's not happening! Wolf) IT IS! Wolfgang) DF, GO TO DARTERYM! DF) ...T.T OKAY! *Runs* Wolf) BE SURE TO ENTER THOSE BIG DOORS AND RELEASE THE CAGED BEAST! Wolfgang) DAD, THIS IS BETWEEN US! NOT DARTERYM, NOR THESE BAKUGAN! IT'S BETWEEN YOU AND ME! Wolf) And you think you'll get me?! Wolfgang) OH, IF NOT ME, THEN WILL! Wolf) Son, I thought I taught you better! Wolfgang) SON! DIDN'T YOU SAY I WASN'T YOUR SON?! Wolf) No... Wolfgang) UNLESS I WAS DREAMING, I THINK YOU DID! Wolf) SICK HIM! ( 23 Bakugan charge towards Wolfgang ) Wolfgang) VOLF! ( Volf creates a portal and enters with Wolfgang on her ) Crysemtion Volf) So what's the plan? Wolfgang) For right now...Toying with them is the plan... Crysemtion Volf) You sure? Wolfgang) Yep Crysemtion Volf) Well then, hold on tight! ( Wolfgang bends down and tightly holds Volf's fur ) ( Volf charges out of another portal and crashes into ten Bakugan ) ( The ten Bakugan either fly away or fall ) ( Volf turns around in a drill-like motion ) ( Volf charges in a drill-like motion ) ( Volf crashes into 12 Bakugan that fall backwards ) ( Buratro grabs and holds Volf by her nose ) Buratro) *Pushing Volf back* BULKY! Crysemtion Volf) I prefer speed! *Turns body* ( Buratro gets sweeped by Volf's body ) ( Volf flies into the sky ) ( Pendiacyle, Phenorn, Tyrious, and Quadraloid fly into the sky ) Wolfgang) THIS IS ALL YOU GOT DAD?! REALLY, I EXPECTED BETTER! ( Pendiacyle, Phenorn, Tyrious, and Quadraloid, all charge towards Volf ) ( Volf disappears and reappears behind Quadraloid ) ( The four Bakugan stop ) ( Volf releases a sapphire pulse from her "W" crest ) ( Pendiacyle releases a blast from her mouth ) ( Quadraloid gets hit and flies through Volf's sapphire pulse ) ( Volf positions her crest up ) ( Quadraloid crashes into it and Volf releases nine attribute electricities into Quadraloid ) ( Pendiacyle charges ) ( Volf releases a peridot pulse ) ( Quadraloid shoots off and crashes into Pendiacyle ) ( Pendiacyle and Quadraloid turn into their ball forms ) Wolfgang) TOO EASY! Wolf) DON'T GET COCKY! Wolfgang) WHATEVER, HYPOCRITE! By DF... Darterym) HURRY UP, FOOLS! DF) *Walks in Darterym's large room* Meteonoid, I hope this isn't our final brawl together Nebula Meteonoid) Me too... Darterym) PATHETIC FOOLS! DF) ... Darterym) NOW DIE! *Releases a black sphere blast* ' '( Meteonoid stands in-front of DF and gets hit by the black spheres ) ( The black spheres bounce off Meteonoid ) Darterym) ...NO! YOU AREN'T HIM! Nebula Meteonoid) AND IF I AM?! Darterym) ...*Slams ground* ' '( A mutated bird-like Bakugan rises ) Darterym) KILL THEM! MoCC: Episode 96 Grade of MoCC: Episode 95? S A B C D F Category:Messages of Crystalic Change Category:Wolf Category:Wolfgang Category:Crysemtion Volf Category:Darterym Category:Darkusfan202 Category:Buratro Category:Pendiacyle Category:Phenorn Category:Tyrious Category:Quadraloid Category:Nebula Meteonoid